Federation Ship in need of Aid
This event is meant to occur at a distress beacon, but won't because the tag is missing in its definition. The intro text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: * Upon arriving at this beacon, you detect a distress call. Local scans reveal that a Federation transport is under attack from a Rebel scout! * You immediately notice a Rebel ship chasing what appears to be a civilian transport. However you are detecting chatter on an encrypted Federation channel... That transport is carrying Federation loyalists! * Your sensors are picking up a distress call on an encrypted Federation channel. You eventually find a Federation scout being chased by a Rebel fighter! *# Aid the Federation ship. *#* You power up your weapons and engage the Rebel ship. *#** Fight a Rebel ship. *#*** *#**** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. *#****# Contact the Federation ship. *#*** *#**** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. *#****# Contact the Federation ship. *# Use this chance to escape. *#* The Rebel's preoccupation with the Federation ship allows you to slip away undetected. However, you can't help but feel you should have helped them. *#** Nothing happens. Contact the Federation ship * "Thank you for saving us. This ship is transporting Federation civilians on the run from the rebellion and we don't have the equipment to fight for ourselves. I don't have much to offer, but I can inform you of a hidden Federation base nearby. Perhaps they can assist you more." ** A quest marker is added to your map. * "Thanks, we didn't think there would be Rebel ships all the way out here. They seem to be searching for something. Take some extra supplies as thanks for your aid." ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. * Their ship looks to be on the verge of destruction and life signs are fading quickly. *# Quickly try to rescue the crew. *#* Despite your efforts the majority do not survive. The sole survivor offers to join your crew and helps you strip the now derelict ship of useful components. *#** You receive 1''' random crewmember and a '''low amount of scrap and resources. *# *#* You drag the injured and dying crew on to your ship. The Med-bots help stabilize their condition, but most perish. The surviving shields operator offers to join your crew and helps you strip their broken ship of scrap. *#** You receive 1''' random crewmember with '''1 skill in shields, and a high amount of fuel and scrap. *# *#* Your quick reactions allow you to stabilize a few of the seriously wounded crewmembers. An infantryman offers to join your crew and the rest tell you of a hidden Federation base a few jumps from here. *#** You receive 1''' random crewmember with '''1 skill in combat, a medium amount of scrap, and a quest marker is added to your map. *# *#* You launch a healing bomb into their ship and the Nanobots are able to keep the crew stabilized. Once they come to, you send over some supplies to keep them healthy enough to get to friendly territory. *#** Now that they're safe an engineer offers to join your crew and the rest tell you of a hidden Federation base a few jumps from here. *#*** You lose 1''' missile and receive '''1 random crewmember with 1''' skill in engines, a '''medium amount of scrap, and a quest marker is added to your map. Trivia * This event is called REBEL_VS_FEDERATION in the data.dat file. Category:Hull Repair Reward